1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covering devices and more particularly pertains to a new covering device for extending over a bottom end of a motorized ice auger for the purpose of protecting an end tip and bottom blades of the ice auger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of covering devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,750 describes a device for positioning on and extending along the length of an ice auger to completely cover the threads and bottom end of the ice auger. An ice auger having a removable cap is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,943 and includes an auger body having a particular shape well suited for receiving and engaging the cap. A general covering is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,497 and includes a housing having an open upper end and a side door for receiving a power-drilling tool. A drill press guard is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,563,887.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has a structure configured for removably engaging the end of a conventional ice auger. In particular, the device should cover the bottom point and cutting blades of the auger. This will protect the cutting blades and point from damage as well as prevent injuries to people and property from accidental contact with the point and the cutting blades.